A new tournament, A new blader
by Kare Uta
Summary: There is a new tournament,problem is the Bladebreakers need another member,since it is a last minute notice.Kai thinks about getting the one person he thinks can help,his sister a five time world champion.They meet a new team,friend or foe?
1. Chapter 1

**A new tournament, A new blader.**

**Summery:** There is a new tournament problem is the Bladebreakers need another member, since it is a last minute notice. Kai thinks about getting the one person he thinks can help, his sister a five time world champion.

**Things to know before the story: **Kai has been living with his sister in her mansion for a while. She is not his sister just half-sister meaning her grandfather is not Voltair.

Here is her bio:

**Name:** Usagi

**Age:** 18

**Race:** Japanese

**Eyes: **Blue

**Hair:** Black(down most of the time)

**Outfit:** Jeans, a black top (different everyday), black boots. (Her outfit might change through the story)

**Personality:** Gentle, kind likes to be alone sometimes. Don't get on her bad side, make her mad, slim chance your getting out alive.

**Likes:** Rabbits and cute things, she cares about Kai and his team a lot.

**Dislikes:** People who ignore her, anyone who takes pleasure out of seeing people in pain.

**Stats:** She is Kai's older sister. She is a five time world-champion beyblader and she works for the CIA only Kai and the Blitzkrieg boys know the Bladebreakers just think that she works for the Police Department. She is the one responsible for putting Voltair and Boris in prison. Don't let her gentle appearance fool you she is just as fierce a blader.

**Beyblade:** Dark blue, red.

**Bit-beast: **Dranzer a phoenix, her bit beast is Dranzer just like Kai's, they have the same name, the same attacks and more.Kai's Dranzer and Usagi's Dranzer are twin bit beast, very rare and very powerful if put together.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Plans**

Hey everyone this is my first fic and I want to do it right.

I know very well what its like to read a fic and want quick updates so I will try my best to update twice a week and if I don't during the week I will put double the chapters on the weekend. Sorry if I might be late but school gets in the way. Other writers should back me up on this one. So don't worry about updates.

In return of my quick updates I would like you all to review. Read the first chappie and if you don't like something about it tell me and I will try my best to fix it. If you still think my writing is still not good abandon it.

**So Thank You**

**Lots of love **

**Phoenix from the Flames 1978**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1**

The whole team was at Tyson's Dojo, It was so quite you could hear a pin drop…

"A new member!" Tyson yelled.

Forget what I said.

"How are we going to find a new member before tomorrow?" Max asked slightly more calm than Tyson.

"I don't know but we need to find one if we want to compete this year" Kenny said.

"We all want to compete, but what are we going to do about a member? We need to find one before tomorrow." Ray said.

"But how it's not like a member is just going to knock at our door." Tyson said stopping to listen for the door. But no such luck.

"Let's stop and think who can we get, that is a good blader, and would be on the team." Ray said.

"I have an idea" Kai said speaking for the first time since the conversation started.

"That was quick" Tyson muttered.

"Let's hear it" Kenny said.

"Usagi"he said simply.

"Usagi, your sister?" Ray asked.

"Will she do it?" Max asked.

"She is a five time world-champion, and if you guys beg enough she'll do it." Kai said, sure that she will do it. "We need a member and fast, so let's ask her and see what she says, she's our only hope of competing so lets go, she isn't working today so she will be at home." he continued while standing up.

"She is our only hope so let's go get ourselves a member" Tyson said.

-----------Outside Usagi's Mansion-----------

The team had walked to Usagi's place. They where outside the front door staring at it in awe while Kai opened the door and went inside with them following not far behind.

"Usagi" Kai yelled while in the hallway.

A gentle voice came from inside obviously Usagi saying, "Kai I am only a few years older than you so I'm not deaf yet"

The whole team walked to where the voice was coming from, the kitchen.

"Hey guys" Usagi said while putting pizza in the oven.

"Hey" They all chorused.

She looked at there faces and knew they wanted to ask something important so she asked, Can I help you with something"

"Maybe" Kenny said. Tyson nudged Kai in the rib, obviously they wanted him to tell her.

Ray started, "We need your help, think about it before you say no"

"Okay, shoot" Usagi said leaning against the counter and crossing her arms, across from them.

"We need a new member, for the tournament this year and we need another member and we were wondering if you could be it." Kai said.

"Really? Well… I don't know" Usagi asked.

"We really need you, we can't compete without another member" Tyson said.

Kai getting a little tired at there failure tried his luck, "We really need you this time, could you please do it just for this tournament after that do what you like, you know me I would never beg and you know this but I am begging"

Usagi couldn't help herself and burst out laughing but stopped herself long enough to talk a little, "Your right you wouldn't beg but since you stooped low enough to beg than I'll do it."

"Good" Kai said.

"Good? That's all you can say?" Max said, "It's great."

Everyone nodded.

"Thank you Maxie, now do you guys want to stay for dinner?" Usagi said.

"Have we ever turned down a free meal?" Tyson asked/said.

"I'll take that as a yes" Usagi said while everyone sat down at table.

Ten minutes later. Five different pizzas where on the table with everyone eating.

All of a sudden it stated to rain,

"Great how are we getting home, we walked here." Kenny said.

"You guys can stay here, if you like" Usagi said.

"Really?" Max asked a little confused.

"Sure, you see when kids would be abandoned or something of the sort, till the social services find a place to take them they stay here with me, so there are always extra rooms here, so you can stay.", Usagi explained.

"Well, I'm going to bed so I can take them to there rooms on my way to mine." Kai said.

"Sure" Usagi said before starting to clean up the plates from the table.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2**

Kai was taking the team to there rooms, while they looked around in awe. Kai for one was enjoying the silence a lot wishing they where like that everyday but he thought a little too soon because Tyson finally broke the silence, "What's in there Kai?" he asked pointing to a white door to the right of the long hall.

"The infirmary."Kai answered.

"Why does she have an infirmary in her house?" Max asked a little curios.

"Like Usagi said before she gets hurt and abused kids here its more convenient to have an infirmary at home." he answered getting a little annoyed by all there questioning. "Here are your rooms, my room is down the hall if you need me which hopefully you won't." he said after he stopped in front of four doors, glaring at them with his last words, he headed towards his room.

**---Usagi's Mansion 10:30pm---**

It's raining outside, Usagi is sitting at the kitchen table in front of her laptop working on a case. She had changed into light blue silk pyjama trousers with a wine-coloured silk nightdress on top. She was just sitting there staring at the screen, till someone walked in.

"What are you doing still up?" Kai asked.

Usagi turned to look at him. "I'd ask you the same thing" she countered.

"I asked you first" he said.

"I need to finish a case before we leave for the tournament, your turn." she answered.

"I'm going for a walk" he said plainly.

"It's freezing outside, shouldn't you be sleeping anyway?" she said showing a little concern for her brother.

"I'll be fine, besides I'm just going for a walk and I'm not going far, I'll be fine." He said giving in a little to his sisters concern for him. After seeing her eyes loosen a little he walked out the back kitchen door.

Usagi turned back to the laptop and started typing on a work sheet with the CIA symbol in the corner. After a minute of typing someone came through the door and she quickly shut the laptop a little not making it obvious to the person in the doorway that she was hiding something.

"Max, what are you doing still up?" Usagi asked sweetly.

"I wanted a glass of water, I didn't want to wake you or Kai so I was going to get it myself. What are you doing up?" He answered/asked.

"Oh, I have to finish some work before the tournament, you know police business. There's cold water in the fridge to the right and warm water on the kitchen counter. " She replied with a smile.

"Thanks" he said returning a smile. He walked towards the counter and poured himself a glass of water and walked back towards the door to leave but stopped, "I know you have a lot of work but you should get some sleep, Kai wakes us up early and we need to go to the BBA main office in the morning and Kai would probably make us train after that." he said giving friendly advice.

"Thanks, I'll go to bed soon and about training, I could probably get Kai to loosen up a bit." She said with a smirk. And Max grinning he said good night and went back to his room.

Usagi got up and looked out the window, thinking about where Kai could've gone, she knew that he was old enough to take care of himself but she couldn't help but worry something has happened to him. She shrugged it off a little and went back to her work. She began typing again but couldn't concentrate properly so she got up and made herself a cup of tea. She leaned against the counter and sipped her tea quietly, when she finished she put it in the sink. She started to type again and finally finished her report; she saved the file in two places and sent one copy to the CIA's main office.

She leaned back in her seat, outside she could hear the storm which made her feel a bit more worried. She closed her eyes, and then about ten minutes later the door opened causing her to open her eyes quickly. Walking in was Kai all soaked. She ran to him to see if he was ok.

"Are you ok? Hard to believe but I was really worried." She said holding onto his arm, her eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine. I'm going to bed. Good night." He said pulling away from her.

She still looked after him as he walked to his room than she went to wipe her wet hands in a towel. She thought that it was water from the rain that was on Kai but when she wiped her hands in the white towel it seemed to be blood. She shut down her computer quickly and ran upstairs almost crashing into the side of the door because the light from the screen of the laptop had been her only source of light at the time.

She was outside his door, when she knocked on the door lightly so as not to wake up the others. There was no answer, so she gently opened the door and went in quietly. When she went inside Kai was coming out of his bathroom with a white towel. He hadn't bandaged his wounds yet.

"Kai how did you get hurt?" Usagi asked.

It probably never occurred to Kai as to how much Usagi cared about him, until know, so he didn't really know how to answer her if it where someone else he would've told them it was none of there business but Usagi was his sister so he didn't really know what to do.

So, if he couldn't lie he would say the truth.

Kai sighed and started his story, "I was going to the park down the road to practise by myself, when I arrived some kid challenged me, I didn't have anything better to do so I battled him but then there was what seemed like a hurricane that pushed the kid into a net and me down the hill behind me, I managed to stop myself half way so I could have been worse." he finished sitting down on the bed a little tired from loosing some blood and lack of sleep.

"Are you going to be ok?" Usagi asked again still concerned.

"I'll be fine, now" he said getting up and putting a hand on his sisters shoulder "Will you please stop worrying abut me?"

"Never." she said.

Usagi walked out of the room, leaving Kai to wonder why she cares so much.

**---With** **Usagi---**

Usagi was walking down the hall, she went into to the infirmary and grabbed a bottle from a cupboard and some bandages.

She walked back to Kai's room, this time she just went in to find him in bed already but she didn't seem too surprised that he hadn't bandaged his wounds yet that's why she got the things herself. Kai got up a little and Usagi threw the bottle and the bandages at him. He knew what he had to do and knew Usagi wouldn't rest till he did so he started to bandage his wounds and after he started she left the room.

Usagi went into her room and switched on the light on her bed side table. Then she opened the draw and from it she took out her dark blue beyblade. She knew that tomorrow she had to prove herself as a champion and Dranzer knew it too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3**

**---Morning at Usagi's Mansion---**

Usagi finished making breakfast for everyone now tons of food was on the table. Then Ray, Max and Kenny walked in and gasped at all the food on the table.

Finally Usagi broke the silence, "Where are Kai and Tyson?"

"Kai is trying to wake Tyson and Tyson well…is asleep" Kenny said. While everyone sat at table, Kai and Tyson came in and Tyson ran to the table when he saw the food.

"So much food, so little time" Tyson said snatching a muffin.

While everyone was eating Kai was at the counter making a cup of coffee, Usagi got up and went near him and whispered, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." He said plainly.

**---BBA Main Building---**

"Wow, I haven't been here in ages. It's changed so much. Where do we have to go to sign up? " Usagi said looking around.

"Mr. Dickenson is waiting for us in his office." Ray said.

"And he is really excited to meet our new team member." Kenny said. Usagi smiled a little at this.

**---Mr. Dickenson's Office---**

"So, who is this mystery blader of yours?" Mr Dickinson asked getting a little curious.

"We were lucky to get a five time world champion and on such short notice too." Max said.

"Who is it already?" Mr Dickinson said again.

"Me, of course" Usagi said, walking in. "Now, guys did I need such an entrance" she said to the team.

"Usagi, I haven't seen you in years, you are the last person I expected to be in the tournament." Mr Dickinson said.

"So you're not happy to see me?" Usagi asked pouting.

"Of course, I am happy to see you." Mr Dickenson said. "My how've changed"

"Now back to the tournament, you have two weeks till the tournament, you leave for Hong-Kong in ten days." Mr Dickinson said.

**---Usagi's Yard---**

The team just got back from Mr Dickinson's office and are about to start training. Until Usagi got an idea, "Hey Kai, since training is here do you think we can use the training room, I mean there is more space in there and it would be like a tournament."

Kai just nodded and started to walk toward the training room.

**---The Training Room---**

The training room was a very large room, with a glass room on the side. The glass room was filled with equipment and the main computer, D.E.C.A holds over ten years worth of beyblade information.

The team had decided that since Usagi was a five time world-champion, they would each go up against her because not even Kai has been able to beat her, while Kenny monitored everything from the glass room.

First it is Max against Usagi, the battle was over in no time, they avoided most of each others attacks till Usagi released Dranzer and won easily.

"Good match, Max" Usagi said after there match.

Next, it is Ray against Usagi, they attacked each other but nothing seemed to do any thing to Dranzer. Usagi attacked and put up a force field around Dranzer and before anyone had time to blink, it was all over.

Next it's Tyson against Usagi, Present world-champion against the five time world-champion. It's evenly matched, they attacked each other but it's the same as before they kept dodging each others attacks till Usagi saw an opening and attacked Dragoon so hard it knocked him out in a second.

**A/N: It's late to see Kai's battle, review the more you review the faster I update.**

**Sajonara till tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4**

When they noticed that Dragoon was out they also noticed that Dranzer was too. So they tied. So far the wins and loses are:

Max Vs Usagi- Usagi won

Ray Vs Usagi- Usagi won

Tyson Vs Usagi- tie

Next, it is a brother and sister match. Usagi liked battling Kai because he is a worthy opponent and same went for Kai there battles were always intense. Both of them launched their blades into the dish. (**A/N: I remembered)** Everyone else was in the glass room watching from there for there own safety.

Finally, the two blades clashed so hard they sent waves of energy though out the dish breaking it. Kai's Dranzer is powerful on its own but the power combined with his counter-part bit-beast made the power almost unbearable any longer. Through all the waves, the bladders were pushed back slightly but they didn't get pushed so far back.

They kept attacking each other, hoping the other would give up soon, but with these to bladers that wasn't going to happen any time soon. They each tried there best to find a fault in each other but so far, no such luck.

But know they attacked each other, with everything they've got. The blades clashed so hard, the energy waves were more powerful than before sending both bladers to be rammed back into the wall behind them, unconscious with both blades finally stopping.

The team ran to Usagi's side first and tried to wake her up, succeeding.

She got up quickly and winced a little at the pain in her body. She found out the battle was over and noticed Kai unconscious against the opposite wall. Usagi ran to him and tried to wake him up, the rest of the team not far behind.

Kai opened his eyes slightly the light from the ceiling hurting his eyes. He shot up a little, realizing what had happened, only to be pulled back by Usagi.

"Are you ok, Kai?" Usagi asked full of concern. She always felt guilty if something happened to him because she feels she should have done something to stop it, but now she felt even worse because it was her who attacked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. How did it end?" He said, trying to get up.

"A tie." Kenny said.

"I think we should all get some rest, dinner will be ready at 8, are you guys staying here tonight, I mean it is a little late." Usagi said, looking at the clock in the glass room which read 7:15, it took much longer than they thought it would. They nodded.

And all went to there rooms to get some rest before dinner. Usagi looked at Kai who picked up his blade to check for damages, surprisingly none, she went towards Kai and put a hand on his shoulder, he winced but she didn't notice. He turned round to find her smiling lightly, "That was a great battle Kai, thanks." she said softly.

Kai smiled a little and walked towards his room.

**---With The Rest Of The Team---**

"That battle was intense." Tyson said.

"We've seen intense battles but that…I don't even know how to describe it." Max said jumping on his bed.

"What is amazing most battles like that end up with the bladders seriously injured, yet they seemed fine apart from a few scrapes." Ray said sitting in an armchair in the corner of the room.

"The battle was off the charts, it seems like we have an excellent secret weapon for the tournament." Kenny said typing at the desk.

**---With Usagi---**

Usagi ordered Chinese food, usually she would cook but after the battle she was too tired to cook and was feeling too guilty about how hard she attacked Kai during the match.

Though she had to admit that was one of her best battles in ages but still not at the cost of loosing her brother.

**---8:00pm---**

The food was already on the table when everyone came down stairs, all for one person, Kai. Everyone started to eat, but they were all wondering if Kai forgot or if something happened. They thought it was unlikely that he forgot, so Usagi thought she would take the food to him once she was done. Everyone had finished there food, said good night and went to bed.

Usagi was going to take Kai's food up to him, but went to the bathroom first because the cut on her arm was starting to bleed again. She cleaned it and wrapped it in clean bandages then went to take the food up to Kai.

Usagi was outside his room when she knocked, but Kai didn't answer so she knocked a little louder, but still nothing. So she just went in. When she went in Kai was already asleep, she put the tray of food on his desk. Then she went near him and moved the cover off his shoulder to reveal a large, deep wound. Then he opened his eyes.

"Fine, huh?" Usagi said a little frustrated.

"And what about you?" Kai asked.

"What about me? I'm not hurt." She countered. As she said this Kai squeezed her arm and she screamed. "Fine, huh?" he mocked.

At that point Usagi really wanted to hit him but refrained. He watched as she got up and went into his bathroom and got a wet towel and she put it on his shoulder.

After she stopped the bleeding she bandaged it and told him he should eat as she walked out of the room and to hers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks To: **Ray-Tiger-Cat

SexyLara

Spiritual Energy.

**Chapter 5**

Things were somewhat normal in the morning. Usagi made enough breakfast to feed the team and Tyson (enough to feed the army).Everybody was down for breakfast even Kai.

After breakfast, the team sat around Kenny and Dizzi to see if he could find out who the competition was. The tournaments bladers were kept a secret for the opposing teams, but luckily they had Kenny and Dizzi to help find out about the competition.

"Anything?" Ray asked.

"Not yet" Kenny replied.

"How hard can it be to hack in to a computer?" Max asked.

"As hard as trying to get Tyson to go on a diet, trust me." Usagi said. Everyone laughed at that, even Kai smiled.

But Tyson wasn't smiling, "Hey, I could go on a diet if I wanted to" he said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say Tyson." Dizzi said.

"I think I got it." Kenny said.

"You've got it, who's doing all the work here" Dizzi said, fake hurt.

"You know what I mean" Kenny said. "Got it and our mystery team are The Devils and Demons." Kenny finished, as he said this Usagi grew pale and Kai's eyes snapped open again.

"What? Are you sure?" Usagi asked yelling.

"It says right here." Kenny said pointing to the screen.

Usagi brushed through the text on the screen and sighed and fell back on to the floor. With everyone looking at her, "Do you know them?" Ray asked.

"It would be very good if she did because there is nothing about them anywhere, not even the BBA has files on them at the moment." Kenny said typing.

"I do know them." Usagi said getting up a little, she crossed her legs and started to tell her story. "A few years ago, I met The Devils and Demons, they were kind for people who called themselves devils and demons, I was a good friend with there leader, they used to be some of the fiercest bladers around and they showed no mercy. They thought that if we became friends I would let my emotions get in the way of the battle, I lost the first of a best of three match but came back and won the final two battles once I found out how they used me and so I became a world-champion one final time. They disappeared after that and so did I because I didn't even bother to defend my title." She finished.

Everyone stared at her, not knowing what to say. "I know them well, there personalities and there strategies. We can beat them easily, just promise me this I will go up against there leader, please." she said the last bit looking at each of them as they each nodded.

There was a short silence till Kai broke it, "Ok, everyone trains, Kenny open a new document, Usagi tell him everything you know about these demon children." They each parted to train.

**---Kai's Room-10:45pm---**

Kai had asked Usagi to meet him in his room, finally there was a knock on his door. And Usagi came in, "You wanted to talk?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, do you think you can go up against this guy after so long, I mean can you still fight him after all he put you through." Kai asked keeping an eye on her.

Usagi walked towards the window and jumped up and was looking at the moon when she spoke, "He has played with my emotions, I'm more than ready." Usagi said looking round to see him near her, smiling.

"What were you even doing with a guy like that, I mean, with a name like Devils and Demons you wonder where their going with this." He said playfully.

"Good point, thanks Kai." She said, jumping off the window and giving him a quick hug. "Good Night" she said.

"Good night, sis" Kai said, causing Usagi to stop and stare at him and she smiled it was the first time he has really accepted her as his sister. Then she left with revenge and a loving brother on her mind.

**A/N: Thanks again to all those who reviewed, the next chapter will be up soon tomorrow the latest, I will probably do another later on today but if not I will have to more chapters up tomorrow. Next chapter they leave for Hong-Kong.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6**

10 days have gone by so fast, it was filled with training. Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny had gone to Tyson's Dojo to pack there things for the tournament in Hong-Kong. While Kai and Usagi packed their things too. They agreed to meet in front of Usagi's Mansion at 10:30 am, and a car would take them to the airport.

They were all waiting in front of the mansion each of them had a small suitcase and a backpack. When the car arrived. They all got into the car as it drove to the airport.

---**An hour and a half later on the plane---**

The flight was long and quiet, Kenny and Ray sat at the front with Tyson and Max behind them with Kai and Usagi behind them. After awhile into the flight everyone fell asleep except Kai who was just looking out the window. After awhile Usagi woke up to see Kai still staring out the window. He didn't notice that she had woken up so he kept staring. Then she broke the silence, "Kai, get some sleep."

Kai said nothing but kept on staring out the window but she knew he heard her. She started to get a little irritated so she grabbed his hand and said, "Kai look at me."

Kai looked at her and saw more concern and anger in her eyes. She was always like that with him, she was always concerned about him and there was nothing he could do to stop this concern get to him.

"Kai, like it or not you are human, past battles, past accidents you lost too much blood you need to rest, don't worry o harm will come." She said, her eyes softening a lot when she realized he was listening. After she said this, he looked out the window again, Usagi felt her blood boil, she hated to be ignored. Kai leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. When Usagi saw this she calmed down and closed her eyes again but didn't sleep.

**---At the Hotel---**

At the hotel everyone has checked into there rooms. Kenny and Ray in one room, Tyson and Max and Kai and Usagi in another. They were each in there rooms, while Usagi was lying on her bed Kai was out sitting on the balcony. She realised he hasn't spoken much at all today so she decided to go and talk to him.

"Hey" Usagi said, trying to find away to make conversation.

"Hey" he said, without even making eye contact.

"Can you please tell me what on Earth I did for you to hate me so much?" Usagi said, concern, fear and anger written all over her face. When she said this Kai turned round, confused would be putting it lightly.

"What do you mean? You did nothing." He said.

"Then why are you avoiding me, and you are very quiet but this is the longest you have ever stayed quiet around me, then if I did nothing then what's wrong?" she said almost crying. Kai hated making girls cry it made him feel guilty.

"You're always worried about me, but just the thought of you going up against that creep from the Devils and Demons is making me worry about you, ever since I found out you were my sister and how much you worry about me makes me think that someone cares and the last thing I want to do is lose you." Kai said letting out all his thoughts of the past few ours.

"Kai, you don't have to worry about me at all, I'll be fine, but I'm really glad you care about me too." She said, after she said this she hugged, he hesitated but hugged her back.

Then there was a knock at the door, they moved away from each other and went inside, she opened the door and there stood Ray.

"Hey, we need to go to the stadium to meet the teams, were leaving in half an hour so meet us in the lobby." Ray said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ok we'll see you there." Usagi said, Ray nodded and left.

She turned round to look at Kai; he was leaning against the wall. Usagi walked up to him and he looked up at her, she smiled a little and said, "Don't worry about me so much Ok?" she said sweetly.

"I will give you the same answer you gave me 'Never'." He said smirking.

"Kai, promise me this no matter what he does to me don't touch him don't even glare at him, just let it slide. Promise me." She said looking at him.

"I promise, though you do realize this is going to be one of the hardest things I ever had to do right?" he said.

"I know but it will be worth it all in the end, trust me." She said smiling. "Now, we better get down stairs before we make the others mad."

**---Hotel Lobby---**

"There you are, we thought you would never show." Max said laughing a little.

"Kai and I had a little chat and it goes the same for all of you no matter what any member of the Devils and Demons do to me, don't do anything, don't say anything, got it?" Usagi said.

"Usagi, what is your eye colour?" Ray asked a little confused.

"Blue, why?" Usagi asked studying the confused look on his face.

"There crimson!" Ray said.

"What?" Usagi asked not believing him.

"He's right, they are." Kai said looking into her eyes.

"Oh, just forget it then, peoples eye colour tends to change by emotion that must be it." Usagi said. Everyone nodded slightly.

"What is the leaders name, the one from the Devils and Demons?" Tyson asked.

"Nicholas." Usagi answered.

**---At the Stadium---**

The Bladebreakers where walking down, a hall when they bumped into the unexpected, not the Devils and Demons but the Blitzkrieg boys. The bladebreakers each said hi but when Usagi spotted them it changed everything.

"Hey, that new member of yours looks like a friend of ours." Bryan said pointing to Usagi.

"That's because I am your friend, Bryan and didn't I teach you that it's rude to point." Usagi said giving Bryan and Spencer a hug but when it came to Tala that changed too, she went up to him and kissed him, but then she pulled back a little remembering the rest of her team not to mention her brother was watching them.

"Spencer, a little help please" Tala said, as Spencer stood in front of them blocking the gaze emitting from the bladebreakers.

Spencer moved out of the way and Usagi said, "I have to speak to Tala about something in private something that my team already knows about, meet us in our locker room in ten minutes ok." She said looking in Kai's direction.

Usagi and Tala walked off, leaving Kai to lead the rest of his dumbstruck team to there locker room.

**---Locker Room---**

Everyone was sitting down, the bladebreakers still a little shocked at what they had seen.

"What was that all about?" Tyson asked.

"Did they ever tell us not to say?" Kai asked, looking towards Bryan.

"Nope" Bryan said.

"Good, then we can tell them." Kai said, "A few years ago, Usagi had a case involving me and the Blitzkrieg boys, the case against Voltaire and Boris, after awhile of working on the case Usagi and Tala kinda fell in love after that. They've been together for about a year now." Kai finished, trying to tell them what they wanted to know with not too much detail. They all shuddered even more.

**---With Usagi and Tala---**

Usagi and Tala where in a room together, with no one around, so she thought she would tell him.

"Do you remember when I fell in love with Nicholas, the leader of the Devils and Demons?" Usagi said a little hesitantly.

"Yeah" Tala said remembering all too well how that bastard played with her heart.

"They are in the tournament tomorrow and we have to face them in the finals. We will probably meet before then, I wanted to tell you that no matter how close he gets to me don't even flinch, don't do anything…" Usagi continued but was interrupted.

"How can I sit back and do nothing, you know well that there are times I can't even sit still for five minutes, let alone let that bastard touch you" he said.

"You must, don't worry about me, he'll get what he deserves." Usagi said reassuring she will be fine.

"Okay, but outside the beystadium, I get first shot at beating him up" Tala said smiling.

"Deal, Thanks Tala it means a lot…" She said, but got cut off when he kissed her again.

"No, Thanks needed" Tala said looking into her now crimson eyes.

Tala got off the bench they where on and helped her up and they walked out and back to the bladebreakers locker room.

When they got there, their teams were waiting for them.

"Had fun?" Bryan asked. Earning himself a glare from Usagi and Tala.

"Let's go to the main hall, get an idea who the competition is." Ray said, stepping in between the glaring contest.

They where almost there when they bumped into two of the Devils and Demons, Nicholas and Loran.

"Usagi is that you?" Nicholas asked shocked at how beautiful she's become of the years.

Usagi stepped forward, leaving her team behind her, "It is me, long time no see" she said.

Nicholas stepped forward, "You finally decided to come out of the shadows and compete again, I guess great minds think alike."

"Tell me when the second one shows up." She said smiling lightly.

Nicholas put his hand on her cheek and ran down her neck with his fingers, saying, "Did you forget about how much we loved each other back then what exactly changed, my sweet rabbit."

You could see everyone tense up most of all Kai and Tala, they were both balling there fists trying hard not to punch him in the face but then, Usagi kneed him right in the middle and higher. Nicholas was dubbed over in pain.

"If you ever touch a girl like that you would have died from the shame of being beaten up by a girl, another girl would have done something far worse but I'm saving my rage for our battle tomorrow. Now, go." Usagi yelled.

Loran helped Nicholas up and they walked off.

Usagi turned round and walked towards Tala first and said, "Sorry, I broke my promise."

"To hell with your promise that was even better than what I was going to do." Tala said smiling and kissing her again. "Though I still want second shot."

The Blitzkrieg boys hadn't found a hotel to stay in so they decided to stay at the hotel the others were staying at so they could go to the tournament together, even though the blitzkrieg boys weren't in the tournament they wanted to see the blade breakers destroy the Devils and Demons, destroy being an under statement to them.

**A/N: Hope you liked, it is probably the last chap for tonight I will update tomorrow morning so don't worry you don't have to wait very long. Please review. You know just hit that little go in the bottom left hand corner. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 7**

**---Hotel-9:30pm---**

Everyone arrived back at the hotel, and they all went to there rooms to get some well deserved sleep, after what happened to Nicholas, he and Loran stayed away from them in the main hall.

**---Kai and Usagi's Room---**

"How did you scare them enough to keep them away from all of us?" Kai asked sitting on his bed while Usagi brushed her hair.

"They scare easily." She said plainly.

"I noticed, but how do we know you didn't scare them enough to make them run away?" Kai asked.

"Do you remember Boris' motto?" Usagi asked.

"Erm, Don't defeat the enemy and your beaten?" Kai asked raising an eyebrow.

"No stupid, Put a little fear into them and they won't run away." Usagi said looking at him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that one." Kai said thinking a little.

"And to give him some credit, its worked so far." Usagi said, putting down her brush.

"Well tomorrow, there's the tournament so we'll see how much it worked then." Kai said lying down in bed.

"It will, you'll see." Usagi said switching off the light and going to bed.

**---Breakfast Room, 8:00am---**

Everyone was in the breakfast room except Kai and Tyson. Tyson was asleep and Kai was still trying to wake him up. Usagi was going to help Kai wake him up but he told her to go and have breakfast and not to leave with out them.

Usagi went into the breakfast room, meeting Tala on the way there. They went to get there food and told the others that they wanted to sit alone. Getting a few teases from Tyson and Bryan. They sat at a table away from the others. They were eating quietly until Tala finished his food, sat back in his seat, asking, "Are you ready for your match?"

"Have I ever not been?" Usagi answered smiling and leaning back in her seat too. "I know Nicholas' moves like the back of my hand." she continued.

"But that was four years ago he could have changed his whole style since then." Tala said.

"People don't change strategies they improve them, his style is fierce, he doesn't do anything until he finds a weak spot in his opponent, then attacks. I already have a battle plan, but you have to wait till the match to see it." Usagi said grinning a little.

"Usagi, don't hurt anyone without me." Tala said to her laughing a little.

"Don't worry I won't do much, I'll save some bones for you to break. And you're cute when you laugh, anyone ever tell you that." Usagi said smiling.

**---At the Beystadium---**

The bladebreakers where sitting in there locker room, they had won all their matches so far, in half an hour they had to face the Devils and Demons. There was a knock at the door it opened slowly to reveal Tala and Blitzkrieg boys.

"What are you doing here, you're not exactly the type to come and say good luck or did you come to see your girlfriend?" Tyson said, earning a glare from Kai, Usagi and Tala with Bryan laughing a little in the back round.

"You guys ready?" Tala asked looking towards Usagi.

"Just going over our plans. Tyson will go up against Mick, Ray against Melanie, Max against Von, Kai against Loran and me against Nicholas. We decided who goes up against who by deciding to choose the opposite element.

**A/N: evil cliffie, sorry, see you tomorrow. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 8**

"Erm, good can I speak to you outside please." Tala asked Usagi. Usagi looked at her team and they nodded. Tala and Usagi left the room, while Bryan and Spencer stayed behind.

**---With Usagi and Tala---**

Usagi and Tala had walked outside the locker room, Tala wasn't looking at Usagi but then he turned round to look at her saying, "Please tell me that isn't your plan, to win the tournament."

"Don't worry about it, the plan has no flaws what so ever, no matter what Nicholas tries he'll never win." Usagi said with a smile.

"I hope your right." Tala said still a little unsure.

"Don't worry, I am" Usagi said walking towards the door.

**---At the Stadium---**

Whether they liked it or not the Bladebreakers had to go up against the Devils and Demons.

First it was Max against Von; they had just started when Von attacked, Max being best at defence dodged ever single attack Von threw at him. Finally Max attacked and Von wasn't able to defend himself this time and got knocked out, his blade smashing straight into the wall behind him.

Next Ray had to battle Melanie, Melanie was one of the best on her team but was not a good leader so Nicholas had taken her place after she lost a couple of battles. The bladers had just launched their blades, when everyone had noticed that, while Ray's blade was moving Melanie's just sat there , doing nothing. Ray decided to attack but Melanie's blade moved out of the way so fast nobody even had time to blink. After awhile of chasing Melanie around, Ray started to get tired and Melanie could see this because his blade started to lose its balance a little. Melanie's blade so called Gaia charged towards Driger so fast, no one saw it happen but Driger was knocked out and couldn't stop it. When Melanie got her blade she held it out in front of her and Driger started to glow and headed towards her blade but before Driger entered it he disappeared. Melanie looked angry all of a sudden but no one knew why, she had already taken his bit-beast then she stomped back to her team.

Ray walked back to his team, a little disappointed that he lost the match and his bit beast, he looked up to see Usagi looking at him, she pulled him by the arm and pulled him near the rest of the team who was crowded near her, wondering why she was smiling at her team mates loss except Kai who just sat on the bench. Usagi looked at Ray and said "I have a surprise for you." She removed her Phoenix shaped necklace which was now in the form of a tiger. Usagi took Ray's blade out of his hand and whispered to the necklace "Get back into your blade." There was a green light emitting from the necklace and it entered Ray's blade again and the necklace's shape turned back into a phoenix. Usagi put Driger back in to Ray's hand, Ray was looking at her quite strangly as everyone else wondering how on earth she did that so she decided to explain quickly before the next match. "I learned an old spell that summons bit-beasts, before Driger entered Melanie's blade I summoned him into my necklace, that's why Melanie was so mad because she knew I intervened." She said quickly. Everyone was still looking at her strangely, then they turned to look at Kai, finally Kai noticed them all staring at him so he said, "What are you looking at me for I said she was good didn't I."

"But you never said how good." Tyson muttered.

After they all sat back down the next match started, Tyson against Mick. Mick is a tough blader but nothing Tyson can't handle. Tyson attacked first and Mick put up a force field around his blade so anything that hit him bounced right back but Tyson was ready for this the next time he attacked he used what seemed like a magnet, destroying Mick's force field. Mick became mad and his blade went out of his control and started attacking warring it down, then Tyson attacked sending Mick's blade flying across the stadium almost hitting Nicholas in the head.

"Damn, he had to move, didn't he?" Usagi mumbled enough so only Kai heard her. Kai smirked a little at this; he had never heard her wish anyone dead, she being such a gentle person.

Next Kai against Loran, Loran may look kind and gentle but is the exact opposite she in particularly showed no mercy. She shatters blades till there is nothing left to pick up after the match. They launched their blades and it started off with them chasing each other around, then out of nowhere ice covered the dish. Kai could barley see through the thick ice and he looked up at Loran to see her smirking. Kai had something up his sleeve though Dranzer created a small fire around his blade melting all the ice around him. Angry would be putting Loran's thought very lightly, she was thinking about how he knew what she was going to do when Usagi didn't even know them when she gained that power and she had never used it in the tournament against Usagi because she had to take the bench back then (They didn't need another member during the tournament against Usagi years ago so she didn't blade much that year, like what happened to Bryan when Kai joined the team in season 1). She got out of her own thoughts and attacked with everything she's got but it does nothing to Dranzer. This was only part of Usagi's master plan she knew that Loran and Kai would be perfect and Kai was assured victory. Kai attacked one last time and sent Loran's blade crashing behind her, scratching Nicholas' forehead and cutting a bit of his hair. Kai took Dranzer and walked back to his team. He looked up at Usagi and said "Sorry but that was the closest I could get to killing him and winning the match and letting you have your match all at the same time." He said with a smirk.

"Its ok., that was good too." Usagi said playfully punching him in the shoulder.

**A/N:** **Evil cliffie, I am so sorry but it is late and I have school tomorrow so I cant continue now, but I will continue tomorrow probably. I have about two more chapters till it finishes so at the end I really want to know what you think and which part was your fav. Bye**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 9**

It was time for the big battle, the one Usagi has been training for, it's Usagi against Nicholas. They launched their blades and started to attack each other from the start. Usagi seemed like she wasn't even focusing on the battle while Nicholas was gritting his teeth at how much power he was using, Usagi kept attacking until her eyes glazed over and with one final attack she knocked him out easily. During this battle she made beyblading look like it was one of the easiest things to do.

Usagi walked back to her team smiling a little as much as she was glad that she won her match she wished it lasted a bit longer. When she got there the rest of the team was congratulating her when they were interrupted by Mr Dickinson.

"By request we have decided that to decide the winner we shall have a tag-team match between the Team BBA and the Devils and Demons" he said over the microphone. The Bladebreakers were looking at him as though he is insane.

"Who would request a tag team match?" Kenny asked.

"They would" Kai said looking at the Devils and Demons who were smiling at them evilly.

"That's not fare we won, is it even allowed to request a tag team match just like that?" Tyson asked yelling at the team. "We need to do something, we can't agree to this, we won."

"We have to agree to it." Ray said finally.

"But we didn't ask for it, we won, if they wanted a tag team match shouldn't they have thought about it before, its there fault." Max said.

"Look at us we're out to blame we've gone too far, our past battles would be in vain if we don't battle them now and since when have all of you started turning down beybattles?" Usagi said almost yelling at them for their lack of hope.

"We should do it." Kai said agreeing with his sister. **(A/N: How many times does that happen in a lifetime, to any brother and sister?)**

"We have an advantage, the Devils and Demons don't know that Kai is my brother and they don't know that we have twin bit-beasts so we have double the power, they used to know me but so much has changed since then, they have no idea who they are messing with anymore." Usagi told them reassuring them that they could win a tag team match.

"Then lets do it" Ray said and everyone nodded.

"Our best chance is Kai and me to battle the tag team match because I already know who is going to battle from the Devils and Demons." Usagi said again.

"Wow you are good, so who is going to battle?" Tyson said.

"Nicholas and Loran" Usagi said glancing at the Devils and Demons who were currently talking.

"Am I the only one who thinks that those two cause the most trouble?" Ray asked looking in the direction Usagi was looking.

"Clearly." Kai said.

"So let's get this over and done with shall we?" Usagi asked turning to look at Kai again. Kai only nodded and started to walk to the dish Usagi not far behind.

Usagi and Kai waited by the dish to wait for their opponents and as Usagi said Nicholas and Loran were battling them. They launched their blades everything seemed normal but Usagi sensed that something was wrong but she couldn't figure out what it was. They each started attacking each other, Kai took on Loran and Usagi against Nicholas on Usagi's request of course.

They kept attacking all the way, finally Loran charged towards Kai, pushing him back against the dish breaking the side of it. Kai attacked after that leaving Loran's blade dented but she kept moving as if nothing could stop her.

Usagi was getting beaten up a little but she was only making it seem that way, after she attacked giving up a lot of her strength. Nicholas was still spinning but one side of his attack ring was broken. Usagi still had a lot of strength left, so even after her attack she wasn't down. She still felt that something was wrong though and couldn't get what all the smiling was about coming from Nicholas. Usagi attacked again and Nicholas' blade called Krell seemed to absorb the power but his blade still started to break a bit more.

Loran was still attacking Dranzer at her hardest but nothing really happened. Kai started to get a bit bored at her failed attempts to win the match, so Kai attacked again breaking a bit more of her blade called Libri. Now Kai seemed to be getting to her and she attacked again using all her anger towards him as an attack. Dranzer was only pushed back into the dish again and he used all that she just used on him against her slamming her into the dish as well. Kai was thinking about how she could still survive after all that damage to her blade. After a while of all this attacking Loran seemed like she was getting weaker because she was loosing her balance.

Even though Usagi was concentrating on her battle against Nicholas she noticed, Loran getting weaker but Kai hasn't done too much to her that she became that weak, so what was happening to her? Then she noticed that Nicholas was stealing energy from her, his own partner and she still wouldn't give in and lose. Usagi concentrated a little more and found her way into Kai's mind trying to tell him what was going on. Kai didn't seem too surprised about talking to his sister in his mind meaning it must have happened before.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 10**

After finding out what was happening to Loran, Kai was almost afraid to attack her even thinking about what would happen if he attacked. All he could do right now was watch, he hated being helpless but now he didn't have much of a choice.

Usagi was still attacking Nicholas and with the thought of what he was doing to Loran she was even more powerful. Nicholas attacked, using a lot of energy then all of a sudden, what seemed like a void or a black hole swallowed them.

**---In the Void---**

It was like empty space, everything was black, Usagi couldn't see and it was hard to breath. She could only hear her beyblade and Nicholas' beyblade. All she could see were two beyblades and Nicholas in front of her. Usagi got worried when she didn't see Kai and Loran, next to her so she yelled at the smirking Nicholas in front of her, "Where's Kai and Loran?"

"There on the other side of this 'void', they finish their battle while we finish ours in complete privacy and free of any distractions." Nicholas said smiling evilly.

**---Outside the Void---**

From the outside the void, as Nicholas calls it looks like a black dome a bit further out then the dish and platform but inside it seemed a little bigger. Everyone was looking at the void in amazement, except the Bladebreakers and the Blitzkrieg Boys who where looking on in anger and worry.

**---Inside the Void-With Kai---**

Kai was looking around at the void, he could only see two beyblades and Loran not too far in front of him. Loran looked weak but she still didn't give up and stayed standing till she finally spoke, "Don't let my looking weak stop you, and attack me."

Kai still didn't know what to do he didn't have much of a choice, he had to win the battle but in here if anything happened to Loran, there were no paramedics or an infirmary if she got hurt. So finally he attacked, Libri moved out of the way, just in time but Dranzer attacked again and hit Libri winning the battle. After that attack Loran collapsed and Kai picked up his blade and walked slowly towards her.

**---With Usagi---**

Nicholas has been attacking Usagi for a while but doing nothing much, Usagi is getting fed up, she was mostly worried about Kai, she wasn't sure if she should believe Nicholas that Kai was on the other side of the void. Nicholas was gathering energy for his final attack. He was ready to use it but then Usagi put her hand in front of her, palm up as if she was holding something. She muttered with tears in her eyes, "Please forgive me, little brother." A light shot out of her chest and she was holding the light in her hand, all her power everything was in that light, her anger, her personality, her past mistakes, everything you can think of was all in this attack.

The light consumed everything Nicholas, Loran, Kai and all there blades but most of all Usagi. The void disappeared in the stadium and all that was left where 4 blades and 4 unconscious bladers.

**---The Hospital---**

Everyone was in Usagi's hospital room, watching over her as she just lay there. She had been unconscious for about three hours. Kai was lying on a bed on the other side of the room, he hadn't woken upyet so everyone got worried about them both.

"I hope their Ok." Max said looking from Kai to Usagi, seeming worried. Kai gowned a little as he started to wake up. Everyone ran to Kai's side except Tala who stayed sitting near Usagi.

"What happened? Where's Usagi?" Kai asked. Everyone looked at him at a loss of what to say, so they tilted their head to Usagi's bed on the other side of the room. Kai got up a little, not really caring how hurt he was. When he saw her, he didn't really know what to think at the time.

"She did it didn't she?" He muttered, looking angry and worried.

"Did what?" Ray asked.

Kai leaned back again, still looking at Usagi. "When we first met she told me she had perfected an attack, an attack that literally needs your heart and soul to work, it takes everything from you, your greatest fears, your mistakes, the good you've done, the bad and most of all if its strong enough your life." He finished closing his eyes a little to rest.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 11**

Kai continued, "When we met she thought me how to use this attack, we both knew it was dangerous so we promised each other that we wouldn't use it, but the only way she could get us out of the void safely or at all was if she used it to win the battle and destroy the bit-beasts hold on the void."

Everyone stared at him unsure of what to say until Tyson broke the silence, "What, so she's just going to die?"

"As much as it seems that way Usagi, is not going to die without a fight, right now she is facing her worst fears in her head if she looses then she dies but she is not going to lose, she can't lose." Kai answered, hoping he was right about her surviving her own conscience.

"Any idea what her greatest fears are?" Kenny asked looking at Kai again.

"Yeah, maybe we can help her, Tala could hear thing when he was in a coma she could probably hear us too." Bryan said.

"Usagi hated people knowing her greatest fears because she was scared they would use them against her, not even I know her greatest fears." Kai said, seeming more disappointed for not knowing his sisters greatest fears.

"Usagi is not afraid of much, she is just afraid of heights and claustrophobic but her greatest fear is that the people she cares about the most will get hurt and she could do nothing to stop it." Tala said speaking for the first time since they saw Usagi.

After a while of staying in the hospital room, the Bladebreakers except Kai (and Usagi of course) left for dinner. An hour later they came back.

"We're back!" Tyson said coming into the room.

"Great" Kai and Bryan said in unison.

After a few minutes of talking, something none of them expected happened. A cold wind blew and everyone seemed to feel it as they all shuddered. When they felt the cold they all fell silent and then with a cold wind a ghostly form of Usagi appeared in the middle of the room.

"Hey guys, what's wrong guys you look like you've seen a ghost?" Usagi said laughing a little.

"Have you seen yourself lately?" Tyson asked, as everyone stared.

"Yes I have, guys don't worry about me, I'm going to be Ok and I am always watching over all of you, so don't worry." Usagi said, as she said this she turned her head away and disappeared as quickly as she came.

The whole room fell silent; they where all assuming that the worst was happening to her and that they could do nothing to help her save herself. That night the Bladebreakers and the Blitzkrieg Boys went to stay at the hotel except Kai and Tala, who stayed in the hospital room. It was late at night Kai was asleep but Tala still stayed awake, he was sitting in a chair by Usagi's bed and rested his arms on the side of her bed. He closed his eyes and then muttered, "I'll wait forever, just be ok."

"Forever is a very long time to wait." Usagi's said gently and weakly. Tala shot up looking at Usagi who was smiling. Saying that Tala was confused would be a lie, he was beyond confused, didn't she just tell them only hours ago that she was dieing.

"Get some sleep you deserve it." Usagi said gently. Tala seemed to hesitate but then she put her hand over his eyes and he fell asleep against her bed.

**---Next Morning at the Hospital---**

Everyone arrived at the hospital and Kai had woken up though Tala and Usagi were still asleep. Nobody knew that Usagi had woken up the night before so they were all still thinking that she was dieing. Then Usagi started to get up, but no one noticed because their backs were turned to her because they were talking to Kai.

"Morning already?" Usagi asked, thinking of some way to get a little attention. Everyone turned to look at her "You're awake." Max said as he and everyone else ran to her and Tala woke up.

"Really I haven't noticed." Usagi said full of sarcasm in her voice.

"But I don't understand you said you were going to die, what happened?" Ray asked curios about how she survived.

"Is that what it sounded like? I said that I was going to be ok, this is a chance for all of you to learn something from my near death experience, don't assume things, there is always hope and with a little hope you can go far." Usagi said.

"Whatever, I'm all for learning from mistakes, but never scare us like that again or if you survive, I will kill you." Kai yelled at Usagi. Everyone laughed a little at that but knew that Kai was right, Usagi had scared them all.

Later on that day, doctors checked on Usagi and said everything was normal but she would be kept in hospital for a few more days and same went for Kai. After that everyone went back to the hotel. It was about 7 pm, while Usagi was sleeping, Kai got out of bed and was going to walk out the door when he was caught, "Kai, where are you going?" Usagi asked her back still towards him.

"Down the hall for a walk." Kai said.

"You do realize that down the hall is till the front door right? And not out the hospitals main door and down the road?" Usagi said smiling.

"Yeah, I know." He said as he walked out.

**---With Kai---**

Kai was walking down the hall thinking about what he would have done if Usagi died, his thought were interrupted when he heard what seemed like a girl crying he stopped in front of the room he heard the crying come from and looked inside to see a girl about his age, her back was toward him, her arms were covered in bandages and blood started to seep through them. Kai looked at the clipboard on the door to see who she was. He read that the girl was Loran one of the Devils and Demons.

Kai wasn't sure about what to do at the time so he walked in front of her.

"What do you want? Come to gloat over you're win or something of the sort?" Loran asked coldly as she wiped her tears and pushed back her long black hair away from her face.

"Not even close" Kai said sitting opposite her.

"Then what do you want?" Loran asked her tone not changing.

"Came to see how you are, where's the rest of you're team?" Kai asked noticing that none of her team mates where around to comfort her.

"They left; they said I was too weak to be a part of the team so as soon as Nicholas could walk they left." Loran said tears streaming down her face again.

"How could they say you are weak, you were still standing after all that energy was taken, how could they say you are weak after all they put you through." Kai said seeming annoyed at what they did to her.

"Don't ask me why. I don't know much and why would you care anyway?" Loran asked.

"Maybe because it's unfair to you, I don't really know." Kai said. "Can you get up?"

"Yes, why?" Loran asked confused.

"Come to our room, there is an extra bed in there you can stay with us since you are alone. I'll tell a nurse so that you may change room." Kai said, getting up.

"Why do you care about my well being?" Loran asked sitting up confused.

Kai leaned against the door frame and looked at her to answer, "When Usagi entered my mind to tell me what Nicholas was doing to you, I noticed that she was concerned about you, the same type of concern she has for me, so if she believes in you than I believe in you too, hopefully she isn't wrong about you." He turned to walk out the room.

"Thank you, for believing in me." Loran said. Kai stopped for a second but then continued walking.

**---Half an hour later in Usagi's Hospital room---**

Kai explained what happened to Loran to the rest of the team and to Usagi. Usagi was exceptionally happy that Loran was on their side now and that the wouldn't have to worry about her getting hurt again. Problem was that Loran hadn't come back yet.

Everyone was talking when Usagi got up to go and find Loran. Usagi walked to Loran's room and found her sitting in her bed putting some things in her backpack.

**A/N: I really hope you liked it. No, it is not going to be a Kai/Loran fic, I thought about it but decided not to. One more chappie left.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 12**

"Hey" Usagi said to Loran, who apparently didn't see her come in.

Loran looked up, "Hey" she said weakly and continued putting her things in her bag.

Usagi walked slowly to her saying "I thought you where coming to our room?" Usagi smiled sweetly as she sat in a chair by Loran's bed.

"Do you even want me to come?" Loran asked coldly looking up at her again.

"Of coarse, why not?" Usagi asked.

"I don't know, after all that happened why would you even care about me?" Loran asked softening.

"You know all too well that Nicholas likes using people, he used you too, and you didn't know what he was doing till it was all over so it's not your fault." Usagi said looking at Loran in a way that she knew she was saying the truth. "It's not a question anymore whether or not we care, now, are you coming or not?" With all that said, Loran smiled lightly and nodded.

**---Hospital Room (With Kai and the others) ---**

"Where did Usagi go? I didn't see her leave the room." Bryan said after their long conversation ended.

"She went to get Loran." Kai said.

"She said that?" Ray asked trying to remember if she told them.

"No" Kai said.

"Then how do you know?" Kenny asked.

"I just know, I've known her long enough to know what she would do and that is something she would do." Kai said looking at their confused expressions.

"Hey guys" Usagi said walking into the room.

"Hey" They chorused. As they said this they noticed Loran standing a little behind her.

"Hey" Loran said, still seaming a little weak from all her injuries.

"Hey, how are you?" Kai asked.

"Better" Loran answered smiling a little.

"Good. Then let's go eat." Tyson said running out the door that Loran was just standing by. Everyone laughed at that, even Loran.

**---Usagi's POV---**

Hey,

I guess you're all wondering what happened after that. Well not to leave you in the dark about that I will tell you.

We went back to Japan after that even Loran and the Blitzkrieg Boys, who stayed with me at my mansion. We still train as a team and believe it or not training with friends is fun.

I didn't get much training done because Kai turned into the overprotective little brother and didn't let me train for a while. I think he did it because he does care and because he wanted to get back at me for always protective of him, I think the term he used was 'What goes around comes around'. Somehow he got Tala on it to so even if I tried to get away he became my enemy at the time.

But now everyone is ok. Strangely we haven't heard from the Devils and Demons yet but something tells me we will see them again and I hope to hear from you again but till then. If you meet any member of the Devils and Demons, one word 'Beware'.

**A/N: The End.**

**I know I am crying too, I don't think I will do a sequel but I am already **

**Thinking about another fic. So bye for now. **


End file.
